The Misery Storm
by nakashima eru
Summary: Ia tidak membenci hujan lebat. Tapi ia tidak menyukai hujan lebat.


**The Misery Storm**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan lebat disertai angin kencang dirasakan Isogai sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Bukan. Dia bukannya tidak menerima keadaan alam. Isogai tergolong anak yang taat pada Tuhan, karena itu ia selalu berlapang dada menghadapi segala keadaan. Tapi, hujan angin selalu menyayat hatinya. Ia menerjang perasaan Isogai hingga tak karuan apa yang dirasakan.

"Yuma! Segera ambilkan papan di dapur! Cepatlah atau air akan masuk rumah!"

"Iya bu!"

Derap larian tak terdengar, teredam oleh badai.

"Ini bu!"

"Kau di situ saja! Jangan turun ke sini! Ibu tidak ingin kau kena flu saat ujian besok!"

"Tapi bu—"

"Sudahlah!"

 _JDAAAARRRRR!_

Guntur memperpedih pendengaran dan kilat berseliweran di atas kepala mereka berdua.

"I-ibu?" Isogai tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadap ibunya yang terhuyung-huyung menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah. Sekarang sudah aman. Air tidak akan masuk." Sang ibu menepuk pucuk kepala Isogai.

"Oh, tangan ibu masih basah. Maaf ya, Yuma." Ibu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada bajunya yang juga basah kuyup.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Isogai hampir menangis memandang ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu akan mandi sebentar dan kau buatkan teh panas, ya."

"I-iya bu."

Sekujur tubuh Isogai bergetar sesudah ibunya meninggalkannya di teras. Ia sudah sering melihat ibunya melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya. Dan itu tadi hanya salah satu dari semuanya. Diri Isogai selalu berantakan tatkala sang ibu selalu bekerja memaksakan.

 **-0O0-**

"Kakak? Kenapa menangis?" adiknya yang dari tadi sembunyi di kamar karena takut guntur kini mendekati Isogai yang sibuk di dapur.

"Ah, tidak. Mata kakak terkena uap air panas." Elak Isogai sembari mengusap mata dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Airnya sudah mendidih tuh dari tadi. Matikan apinya." Adiknya mengingatkan dengan polos.

"Ah, iya. Kakak minta maaf."

"Kalau begitu aku bantu ambil cangkir ya? Kakak mau buat minuman panas, kan?"

"Iya, ibu yang meminta." Isogai mengaduk-aduk isi lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan, mencari sesuatu yang mulai ia anggap nihil keberadaanya.

"Kakak mencari gula? Sejak kemarin lusa sudah habis. Bahkan ibu membuat minuman tanpa gula." Sang adik menjelaskan.

Belum sembuh dari kecamuk iba pada ibunya, kini perasaan Isogai dihantam kecamuk yang lain.

Mengambil tudung hujan usang miliknya sejak SD, Isogai keluar melawan derasnya hujan. Bahkan badai pun rasanya ingin Isogai lawan. Sementara kilatan ganas menjadi latar belakang mengerikan hingga si adik berdiri tegang menatap kepergian sang kakak.

Tak ingin basa-basi, Isogai langsung masuk minimarket setelah mengibaskan tudung hujannya. Ia menuju bagian dimana gula berada.

Tak peduli akan tatapan heran si penjaga kasir yang terheran atas tingkah laku Isogai yang mirip petugas UGD, Isogai langsung lari menuju rumah dengan memakai tudung sekenanya.

"I-ibu?" Isogai terkejut mendapati sang ibu duduk tegak di belakang meja makan menyambut kedatangan Isogai. Namun bukan wajah ramah yang ditunjukkan, melainkan tatapan kesal yang meruntuhkan keberanian Isogai.

"Darimana kau, Yuuma! Kenapa hujan-hujanan!"

"A-aku habis membeli gula di mini—"

"Ibu tidak butuh gula!" gebrakan ibu di meja membuat adik Isogai berjingkat ringan.

Sesaat Isogai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa Tuhan telah mencabut panca inderanya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia dapat berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Ma-maaf—"

"Ibu menghawatirkanmu, sayang. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Ibu mohon."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ingin ibu kepahitan—"

"Ibu bisa merasakan manis meskipun tanpa gula. Ibu memiliki lidah yang luar biasa." Sang ibu marah dengan nada menghibur.

"Jangan khawatirkan ibu. Ibu kuat." Kata ibu memantapkan.

"Mm." Isogai menunduk.

"Malam ini belajarlah dengan giat. Dan besok kerjakan soalmu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi sebelum itu mandi dulu karena kau basah kuyup Yuuma." Dengan nada yang khas, sang ibu memberi pengarahan pada anaknya.

 **-0O0-**

Hujan angin masih selalu datang. Tapi kali ini Isogai memaafkan. Ia tidak lemah. ibunya tidak membiarkan dia lemah.

"Kakak, kita tetap berangkat?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lupa membawa bunganya, kan?"

"Iya, ini. Ng, kita menerobos hujan deras ini?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ibu pasti akan memarahi kita kalau hujan-hu— jangan menangis, ibu menyuruh kita untuk tetap kuat, kan?"

"Mm— tapi aku merindukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak juga merindukannya."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Haha, ingin menggalau bareng Isogai~

Btw, membuat ff ini jadi teringat dorama family tentang ibu-anak, Risou no Musuko. Aku membayangkan Isogai kalau terhadap ibunya setianya mirip Daichi, hanya saja Isogai tidak 'se-anak mama' Daichi.


End file.
